


You Don't Know Me (At All)

by ShelbyMarie



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Character Death, F/M, GTA-verse, Sami Jo-centric, fake pine 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyMarie/pseuds/ShelbyMarie
Summary: The Sugar Pine Crew has a new hire and Cib isn't sure what to make of her.





	1. Chapter 1

Cib watched as she stepped out of the limousine. A tight black dress that teetered on the edge of being appropriate. He wasn’t sure why Steve thought he needed a date for this mission, he was perfectly capable of doing things himself. Sure, he’d killed the wrong person last time, but he got the right guy in the end. Her heels clicked as she walked up to him, stopping only when her face was centimeters from his own. She reached down and entangled her fingers with his. He wouldn’t complain, he could get used to having someone this breathtakingly beautiful around. 

“Hey, stranger,” she said as if he wasn’t one, her voice low and suggestive.

“Well, well if it isn’t Sami herself. Steve was telling me- Ouch, fuck!” She dug her long, dark nails into his hand.

“It’s Sami Jo. Never Sami,” she said, not bothering to apologize. 

“Okay ‘Sami Jo’,” he said, doing air quotes with his free hand. “Look, can we just go in there and play dumb and get the info already?”

“You hadn’t started yet?” She smirked. 

Cib huffed and pulled her towards the door. As they approached the bouncer she stopped, jerking him back. She leaned in close, caressing his cheek where she planted a single kiss. 

“Let me do the talking,” she whispered, before pulling away and giggling like she’d told him the most fantastic joke. Understanding that they’d started, he grinned and threw his arm around her protectively. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but having someone tucked next to him felt good. It felt right being with her. He certainly wouldn’t be telling  _ her _ that.

She flashed her ID at the same time as she flashed her pearly whites at the bouncer, a large man with a beard and a septum piercing. Cib had seen him around before and knew that he himself wasn’t liked well in this particular establishment. He braced himself for the inevitable argument but the man “Ellis” just looked at Sami Jo and grinned back, waving them through. Cib wouldn’t complain. He tried to let go of her to go get a drink and spot the target but she stubbornly held on. Her eyes warned him of something, although he wasn’t sure what. 

“Oh, hon,” she said, facing him. “You never take me dancing and this is my favorite song.”

Trusting her he smiled and said, “Of course, m’lady,” and led her to the dance floor. The music was so loud he could barely hear himself think, not that he could focus much on anything but the way Sami Jo was moving so gracefully through the dancing crowd. She was laughing, hands in the air, seemingly carefree. In comparison he looked stiff, like he didn’t belong. He was usually better at this, but there was something about the way she did things, grabbed a stranger’s hand, did a twirl, whispered something in her ears and continued on. Mesmerized, he almost didn’t notice the man standing beside him. The man spoke, effectively pulling Cib from his trance.

“She’s beautiful,” the stranger pointed at Sami Jo. “Is she yours?”

“We’re together,” Cib let out a chuckle. “Although I wouldn’t say she belongs to anyone.” 

“One of those independent types eh? I’d teach her who was boss if I was in your shoes,” The man said. That didn’t sit well with Cib.

“Well you aren’t in my shoes, are you, idiot? That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about.”  He studied the man for a moment. He looked awfully familiar.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to step on anyone’s toes. The name’s Heyman by the way,” he stuck out his hand. Cib reluctantly took it, his other hand balled into a fist. 

“James. Clayton James,” Cib said, as calmly as he could manage. This was the target. He couldn’t run him off because he insulted a girl he just met. “No big deal, dude, just self conscious is all. Have you seen how beautiful she is?”

“Are you two talking about me?” Sami Jo asked as she walked up to them. She eyed Heyman up and down, not being subtle in the slightest. She put her hand on his arm and let out a gentle laugh. “I’m Sami Jo.”

“Hello Sami Jo. I’m Joel,” he took a moment to squeeze her arm, “and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Cib narrowed his eyebrows, but reminded him that she wasn’t really his girlfriend. Just a temporary ally, only speaking to him because she’s on the payroll.

“What do you do for a living, Joel?” Sami Jo asked, trailing her finger up his arm. 

“Stocks, mostly,” he answered, visibly affected by her actions. However, Sami Jo continued to play innocent, leaning on him and laughing at everything he said. Joel ate the flattery right up. After a while Cib grew bored (and maybe a little jealous) and began to scroll through twitter. Sami Jo picked up on his disinterest and guided the conversation elsewhere.

“What do you say we get out of here, Joel. Just the three of us. Clayton and I have the most beautiful hotel room we’re staying in and I’d just love to have you over, wouldn’t you, babe?”

“I’d like nothing more Mr. Heyman,” Cib gave a small nod in his direction. 

“If it’s no inconvenience,” he paused. “I’d love to join you both. Sami you’re unbelievably gorgeous, and Clayton you aren’t so bad yourself.” Sami Jo and Cib both winced a little at the way he said her name wrong. 

“Thank you, Joel,” she managed to somehow still sound warm and inviting. “Let’s go, shall we?” 

 

~

Joel was motionless in the center of the bed, red lipstick mark on his cheek. The sheets were stained with fresh blood and his eyes had glazed over. Cib was in the bathroom washing his hands and Sami Jo was sitting in a large plush chair counting money she’d taken from Heyman’s wallet. He wasn't lying, per say, about the stocks. Sure, he may have also been part of one of Los Santos’ most notorious crime rings, but he had a way with stocks. Every couple hundred dollars Sami Jo slid a bill into her dress. Suptic didn’t need to know, and besides, she felt she deserved it.  Cib exited the bathroom, still wiping his hands. 

“Nice work, babe,” he complimented. He really was impressed because he hadn’t expected someone with such a pretty face capable of murder. 

“I’m not your babe,” she reminded him, handing him the cash. “What kind of idiot carries 20 grand on him, anyway?”

“The same 45 year old who thought he had a shot with you,” Cib laughed out loud at the thought. “Probably thought he could be your sugar daddy. Who was he kidding?

“Had our paths crossed differently....Who knows? You don’t know me that well, Cib, don’t act like you do.”

Cib chose not to answer and the room went quiet. Cib went back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with force. He stared at his reflection, wondering what he was doing wrong. He was a charmer by nature, few could resist him and yet this woman was doing what even the Fake AH Crew’s golden boy couldn’t, which is to say, turning the tables on him. While he was brooding he noticed that the kiss mark Sami Jo had given him when they first met was still lingering on his cheek. It looked eerily similar to the one on the dead man just a few feet away in the other room. Logically he knew it was just because Sami Jo had kissed them both and it didn’t mean much of anything, but that wouldn’t stop him from scrubbing at it until his cheek was bright red and she was knocking on the door asking when they were going back to Steve’s place with the money. ‘Of course,’ he thought. ‘She’s got places to be.’

The sooner she was out of his life the better.


	2. So Many Things I'd Say If Only I Were Able

Parker barely glanced up when he heard the door to the apartment open. He didn’t want to be here and as soon as he got the information Steve wanted he could home. If he paid Cib any attention he was sure he’d be there all night. Unfortunately for him, Cib had no concept of professional boundaries.

“Parkerrrr,” Cib clapped a hand on his back. “Not even going to welcome the pretty lady here?”

“Cib, I’m a little busy here, why-” Parker began to turn but froze as he saw her. She met his gaze, smiled and raised her hand in greeting. He could’ve sworn his heart stopped beating in that moment. “Oh, uh, hi. I’m Parker.” 

“Sami Jo,” she introduced herself, still smiling as she shook his hand. He wondered if it was sweaty. He hoped not. He was mesmerized, content to sit there, looking at each other for the rest of time. Until Cib coughed, interrupting their moment. She looked back to Cib and her face became serious. “Where’s Suptic? I want my paycheck.”

Cib cupped his hands around his mouth and began to shout, “Steve! Where are ya?” He waited a few seconds, but there was no response. “Guess he’s not here,” he shrugged, plopping down onto the couch next to Parker. Sami Jo sighed and sat gently on the other side of Parker. She chose not to reply and Parker was too nervous to add anything helpful. The only thing breaking the silence was Parker’s determined keystrokes.

“I can just have him paypal you the money if you’ve got somewhere to be,” Cib offered after a while. He’d had about as much of the awkward silence as he could take.  

“I’ll wait,” she replied, not budging from her seat on the couch. Parker finished hacking the cameras for their next heist and breathed a sigh of relief “Well, this has been fun but I should go,” Parker said, standing up. 

“Don’t go!” Sami Jo blurted out.

“Yeah I think you should,” Cib said at the same time. “Listen to Sami Jo, I mean. You should stay,” he began to backtrack. He didn’t particularly want Parker around but he wanted her to be happy. Whatever had unnerved him in the hotel room was gone and the plan to charm her was back on. He grabbed Parker’s arm and pulled him back onto the couch, throwing a leg over Parker’s lap, pinning him there. Parker accepted his fate, there was no point struggling and looking like a complete idiot in front of her. 

“I guess I can text Jeremy and tell him I’ll be coming home late,” he said. At this, Sami Jo’s expression darkened.

“Who’s Jeremy?” She asked, inspecting her nails rather than looking at either of the men in her presence. 

“Just my roommate. And friend, I guess. No professional ties though. Well, he helps with crew stuff sometimes but only when things are really dire. Or when he’s feeling creepy. I don’t think you’d like him very much, but maybe you would I don’t know,” Parker babbled, stopping only because he felt Cib pressing on his shoulder.

“Jeremy’s pretty scary but I think she could handle him. After seeing her take down Heyman today, I’d rather have Jeremy after me,” Cib said to Parker, although his eyes were on Sami Jo, 

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere,” She said, before turning to Parker. “You should introduce me to your roommate sometime, Coppins.” 

“It’s not flattery if it’s true, my dear,” Cib replied with a grin. Sami Jo rolled her eyes. Parker didn’t know what to say. He was afraid to open his mouth, in case more embarrassing words came tumbling out. He couldn’t leave because he was hyper aware of Cib’s leg still pressing down into him. Luckily for him Steven entered the room, being trailed by a man he recognized but couldn’t quite name. 

“ Oh Parker, thank god you’re still here. Could you fill Gavin in on what we’ve been doing? Geoff said he’d help us make sure everything goes well this time. We don’t want any repeats of last time, Cib,” Steve shot a glare at Cib who raised his hands in defense. 

“Gavin?” Sami Jo  turned and faced him over the back of the couch.

“Sami Jo! Good to see you,” he smiled warmly at her. The Sugar Pine boys were baffled that they knew each other, let alone that they were on such good terms. It was rare in their line of business for a merc to be welcomed by such a big crew member. 

“How’s Meg?” She asked, genuinely interested.

“Oh Turney? She’s doing great. We’ve got a cat now, his name’s Smee, do you want to see him?” 

“I’m glad to hear it! I’d take you up on your offer I can’t stay long. I’m just here for my money and then I really must be going.”

“Oh yeah, uh, about that,” Steven rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Do you think you could stick around and help us out. I mean, not tonight, of course, but we could really use the help on our next job.”

Sami Jo closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. When she let out her breath she seemed calmer, more collected. “Of course. Wouldn’t mind working with Clayton again. He’s a real charmer,” she said with a small smile.

“Awesome, you don’t know how much I appreciate this,”Steven said, handing her a check.

“No really, the pleasure is all mine.”


	3. You Can't Wake Up (This is Not a Dream)

Autumn had helped plan several heists in the past, but this was the first one that they actually needed her in the field for. Usually she just did surveillance, but once Steve found out she could handle herself with a sniper rifle she couldn’t say no. She wasn’t sure why Steven had insisted on her presence in the first place. Sure, it was an honor to work alongside the Fakes, but she wasn’t sure how much help she’d be compared to them.

She could see almost everyone from her vantage point atop a building across from the bank she could see almost everyone. She had eyes on Steven and James, sitting in a car in front of the bank. Steve was ready to give the go ahead, James was ready to trigger the explosives planted a few blocks away for the distraction. She suspected the infamous “Mogar” Jones was over there at this very moment, making sure the bombs were placed correctly. She’d heard that he sure loved a good explosion. In any case, she couldn’t see him. She didn’t have eyes on his wife either, but then again, she couldn’t remember if Lindsay was supposed to be on this mission anyway. Through the bank’s glass door she could see the Golden Boy and Sami Jo, posing as a couple. Autumn appreciated the fact that the new girl was in there instead of her. She preferred being at the back end of an operation. 

Over the walkie-talkie she heard Parker say, “The cameras are going down in 3… 2...and we’re clear.”

“Let’s do this,” Steven replied, signaling James to fire. The hairs on her arm stood up as she felt the explosion shake the building underneath her. She had to take a moment to steady her aim but, refocused quickly. She saw Gavin pull out a gun as Sami Jo brandished a knife and raised it to the throat of a nearby security guard. She swivelled her sight around, making sure everyone was in their place. Everything seemed to be going fine. 

Of course, she didn’t hear the walkie talkies cut out. 

  
  


Nobody noticed at first. Cib was checking the perimeter and didn’t have anything to report. Geoff sat in a helicopter, rifle in hand, but not on edge. Jack was flying the plane and he didn’t see any reason to call anything in. Everything seemed to be going smoothly.

It wasn’t until the sounds of police sirens began to come towards them that they noticed anything wrong. 

“Is everything okay down there?” Autumn asked. But she didn’t get an answer.

“Suptic, do you copy? Whats going on?” Geoff demanded. 

“Michael, what’s the word on the police?” Jack tried, with no more luck than Geoff had.

“Oh god damn it,” Steven muttered as he realized he wasn’t sending or receiving anything but static. “James, will you-”

“Go tell Cib? Got it,” he interrupted, already halfway out of the vehicle. 

“Hey!” Steven yelled after him.

James turned back impatiently and shouted, “What?”

“Be careful.”

“I will,” he promised, giving Steven a brief smile.

James sprinted to find Cib. He wasn’t sure where he was on patrol, but he had to warn him. He rounded a corner and literally bumped into him. 

“Cib!”

“What is it, James? What are you doing here, dude?”

“Comms are down. Steve probably has Parker working on it, but the police are on their way.” As James said this, Cib noticed red and blue lights heading towards them. 

“Thanks for the heads up. Do Gavin and Sami Jo know? ‘Cause if not I have to tell her right away,” Cib asked, face full of genuine concern.

“I wouldn’t know dude. I just had to tell you,” James said, feeling a little disappointed. He quickly shook it off. “But I should get back to Steve, wouldn’t want him to worry.”

“Alright. I’ll see you when we get out of this dude,” Cib said, patting him on the back and jogging towards the entrance of the bank. James watched as his form disappeared around the corner. He hoped so.

Cib heard Gavin squawk  _ “Sami Jo!” _ followed by two gunshots as he rounded the corner. He fumbled with  the door for a few seconds before throwing it open. He looked around frantically, his head swimming as he tried to focus. Where were they? 

There, in the corner, he saw two figures on the ground. As he made his way towards them he realized there were 3 figures, Two bodies. A guard he didn’t recognize, bleeding from his chest. Gavin a bullet wound in his forehead, eyes wide open. Sami Jo was hunched over him. 

“Sami Jo? Are you okay?”

“Am I okay?” She turned to face him, dark tear streaks forming down her face. “I couldn’t do anything, Cib. The guard just fucking shot him.”

“I heard him say your name, and I thought you had…” He trailed off.  “What happened?”

“The guard pulled out his gun on me but Gavin called out and got shot instead. I wasn’t prepared, okay. I thought… I thought that I could handle this but I was wrong. So no, I’m not okay,” she said, taking laboured breaths. 

“Sami Jo, we don’t have time for this, we’ve got to go. Now,” He said looking at the door. Had he locked it behind him? Why hadn’t it been locked when he ran in? It didn’t matter now.

“Cib, how can I leave him here? How am I gonna tell Meg? How the fuck am I supposed to live with myself? I had one job and I blew it,” She was sobbing now and Cib moved to put his arm around her shoulders. 

“We can tell Meg together, if you want. Or I’m sure Geoff or Michael can do it. It’s not your fault,” He whispered gently. She shook her head but allowed him to guide her carefully out of the door. 

They made their way to the pick up point, where Jack had lowered the helicopter. Cib helped Sami Jo and began to climb in himself.

“Wait a minute, you’re not Gavin,” Geoff said, worry already beginning to show in his tired eyes. “Where is he?”

“He. Didn’t make it,” Cib said, having trouble swallowing now that he was faced with Gavin’s coworkers. His friends. If it had been Steve or James, he’d be devastated. Jack looked away from Cib and back out the windshield. He didn’t say a word, just began flying them back to the meetup location. 

“Didn’t make it…” Geoff mumbled. His eyes were watering and he coughed a little. Sami Jo didn’t say anything, and neither did Cib. “I raised that son of a bitch, taught him everything he knows,” Geoff’s voice was beginning to crack, “ Fuck! God damn it. I was never supposed to


	4. Rainy Day and Black Umbrellas

Autumn stood, leaning on the doorframe, seemingly trapping Parker inside. She knew he didn’t want to be having this conversation but it was important to her. She needed him to open his eyes. He knew he could push past her but he couldn’t avoid her forever.

"You have to admit that it's at least little shady that we'd been just fine up until she started 'Helping'," Autumn said, making air quotes with her hands.

"Not really," Parker shrugged, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"You can’t argue against the fact that things don’t add up.” His eyes met with hers but only briefly.

"Are you sure you aren't jealous or... Something? I mean not. Jealous, jealous but, Steve's been praising her a lot and I'd understand if you were-"

"No, Parker, I'm not jealous, dude. It’s just… Gavin was no idiot, despite pretending to be one.He was a practiced criminal. I don't think he'd just make a mistake like that. When I didn't have eyes on them, she had the opportunity to-"

"Oh come on, Autumn, she's really nice and she’s been a big help. I never saw you jumping at the chance to pose as Cib's fake girlfriend at fancy parties," Parker replied.

"Well, yeah, but-"

“And! And, what about motive?" He asked. "There's no motive for her to do anything like that. Steve's paying her and she seems happy being part of the group the way things are. I think you should maybe go easier on her."

"You're just saying that because she's pretty and she talked to you one time and now you have an idealized version of her in youtr head and you think you’ll convince her to drop Cib and fall in love with you. That girl doesn't exist, Parker.."  He didn't answer. He wasn’t used to Autumn saying so many harsh words.  Or so many words at all, for that matter. 

"I saw the footage of the penthouse the night you met her. You know she called you by your last name?"

"So?" 

"You introduced yourself as just Parker. She called you Coppins pretty casually not that much later. Isn't that even a little suspicious to you?"

"No. I mean, Im sure Steven or Cib must've mentioned it to her. It's really not a big deal," he insisted. She decided to drop it for now.She knew a lost cause when she saw one. She'd have to confront Cib next but she had a sinking suspicion that he was further gone than Parker was.

 

It wasn't that Cib didn't believe Autumn when she told him that she thought there was something suspicious about the heist. Of course there was something suspicious going on,  this hadn't been exactly the Mona Lisa of heists and the infamous Gavin Free had died.  But he refused to believe that Sami Jo, of all people, had anything to do with it.

He had been spending just about any time he had away from work with her, and he knew her better than Autumn ever would. He saw the way she looked the night Gavin died. She had frozen up that night, refused to speak. He  put a movie on for the two of them to watch. He wasn't sure what she liked so he picked something safe. He saw the corners of her mouth turn up as she saw the title screen pop up. You could never go wrong with the Hannah Montana Movie. Later that night he'd tucked her into his bed, planted a kiss on her forehead. She sure as hell didn't seem guilty. 

So sue him if he got a little defensive when Autumn showed up unannounced and began accusing his. Well not girlfriend, but someone who he cared about so much of killing somebody. He shouldn't have slammed the door on her, because she had a lot of knowledge she could use against him and they were a team it just. Made him so mad that she would even think Sami Jo could do that. 

Sure, she'd killed Joel. But he was a creep. One who he figured she didn't have such a friendly past with. And besides she was friends with Meg so it wouldn't make sense for her to just ill Gavin like that. It just didn’t.

 

The day of the funeral was solemn, to say the least. All the Fakes were in attendance, front and center, all donning black, sticking mostly to themselves. Meg was right with them, they had all shared their condolences, hugging her and holding back tears. Sami Jo had been with Meg all morning and Cib respected that. He sat as close as possible to them, in case Sami Jo needed him. The rest of Sugar Pine was there, keeping a respectful distance, feeling equal parts guilty and upset at the loss of life. Steve knew Geoff blamed him at least partially, and felt that he had every right to. If they hadn’t asked for help Gavin would still be alive. 

There was a large crowd from the rooster teeth syndicate. Burnie himself stopped by, voice gruff, tears threatening his eyeline. Barbara Dunkelman slipped in and took a seat on the other side of Meg, hugging her close. Members of Fakehaus were there, showing support for their sister crew. Chad James sat next to Jack, hand placed on his back. Almost everyone was out in force. Fake chop was the only group missing and it didn't go by unnoticed.

Autumn sat in the back of the church, unsure of what to do. She felt like warning Meg against Sami Jo but she understood that now was not the time. The funeral service was heartbreaking and long. Everyone had something positive to say about Gavin. He’d clearly left a positive mark on Los Santos most wanted. As it ended, and Geoff was inviting people to the Fakes penthouse for a party, the kind Gavin would’ve wanted, a mildly familiar man with long hair approached her.

“Can I help you?” She asked.

“I have something you want,” he paused as Cib and Sami Jo walked by, his hand on the small of her back. “It’s not safe here. You should call me,” he said, his voice low. He went in for a hug,and slipped a card into her pocket. And he left, without another word. She glanced at the card and read the name. 

_ Jon Risinger. _


	5. The Girl You'd Die For

She hadn’t seen Cib since the night of the funeral. She’d slipped out unnoticed in the early morning hours. She’d appreciated his presence but she felt bad about leaving Meg alone. She hadn’t worried about it. After what they’d discussed in his apartment she knew he wouldn’t mind. 

When Steve called her she was at Meg’s helping her box up things Gavin had left at her apartment for the AH boys. 

“Hello?”

“Oh Sami Jo thank god you’re okay-” she could hear his voice straining.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It… it’s Cib. We found him,” Steve said.

“What do you mean you ‘found him’?”  Her voice came across angrier than she’d meant it to. 

“It looks like someone broke into his apartment, it must've happened after you left and. Im sorry. I know you two were-”

“Steve I gotta go, I’ll call you back.” he thought he heard her stifle a sob before the click signalled the end of the call.

  
  
  
  


The sky was cloudy and Autumn wasn’t in the mood to deal with the rain. Her phone vibrated, another call from Steven. She’d call him back after this meeting, with Mr. Risemonger or...  Whoever he was. She sighed and knocked on the door to the apartment he said to meet in. The door swung open, revealing the same man from the funeral although he was dressed differently, a tank top and sweats. If he was trying to impress her he wasn’t off to a great start. 

“Hey, come in, sorry about the mess,” he laughed a little waving his arm to a table in what she supposed would count as a dining room in an apartment this size. It was covered in files, reports and newspapers spilling out, some finding a home on the floor as well. 

“It’s fine,” she forced a smile. All he needed was a cork board and red yarn, she thought to herself. 

“listen, I know what you’re thinking. Discredited Ex-journalist with shaggy hair, he must be crazy. But I’ve done the research. I see things that others don’t. You have to trust me. I don’t want to waste your time so let's sit down and if you tell me what you know I can fill in any blanks with what I know.”

“How do you know that I have gaps that need filled?”

“You’re here aren't you?”

She sighed. He was right. why had she come here in the first place? Some guy she’d never met had invited her with the promise of… Something. And she was desperate. It couldn't hurt to share her knowledge, even if he didn't know any more than she did. 

“Okay, Risinger-”

“You can call me Jon,” he interjected.

“Jon.” she paused and slid a photograph over to him. “Sami jo Siedband. Recently hired by the Sugar Pine Crew to help take out a Mr. Joel Heyman and then to assist with a heist at the Maze Bank. Although she’s most well known across the country as Little Red. The name stems from the red kiss mark left on the cheeks of her male victims. She’s killed many men over the years starting with a Mr. Chase Williams when she was 17 years old. All her victims have been male and every kill has been documented with a red lipstick stain in the same spot. Until-”

“Until Gavin Free,” Jon finished. 

“Exactly. I don't know why she didn't leave her mark this time, it just doesn't add up.”

Without a word Jon slid a picture of his own over to her. It was dated over a year ago and featured three familiar faces. Meg, whos hair was different, laughing and leaning on Sami Jo who was grinning also. Next to Meg stood Gavin, lopsided grin and a kiss mark on his cheek, clear as day. Autumn felt her stomach flip. The evidence she needed to convince Steven. It was here.

“How did you find this?” she asked. She’d done extensive research herself.

“I have my ways. If I went around telling everyone there wouldn't be much work for me anymore,” he laughed but was clearly serious. 

“Thanks for this I don’t think Parker and Cib can make excuses for her this time.” 

“Oh! I almost forgot, speaking of Cib,” he handed her another photograph that was blurry and definitely more recent. Cib and Sami Jo standing outside of a bar. Cib’s cheek was stained. Autumn thought back to the missed calls from Steven. “I can't thank you enough but I have to go. I shouldn't have ignored Steve I really really have to go.” With that she bolted out the door and down the street, rain soaking into her hair, leaving Jon’s door swinging in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I know, I'm just trying to finish this lmao


	6. Lookin Like The Cat Who Got The Cream

Parker  sat on Steve’s couch, typing away, looking for any online activity about Cib’s murder. Steve was in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. With a sigh Parker stood to answer it. He was a little surprised to find Sami Jo standing opposite him, ruby red lips and perfect eyeliner. She looked just as surprised to see him.

“Parker, what are you doing here?” She asked, her voice hushed.

“I was just-”

“Nevermind. I need you to get out of here. Out of this house, out of this town. You can’t be here”

“I can’t just abandon my crew, Sami Jo that’s ridiculous,” he protested, lowering his voice also. 

“Do you trust me, Parker?”

“Of course I do.”

“You can’t stay here. Big changes are coming to Los Santos and I... I don’t want you or your boys getting caught up in this. Is there somewhere you could go?”

He sensed that by boys she meant Jeremy and Andrew and not Steve or Cib. He thought for a second before replying.

“Yeah. I used to run with a crew outside the city. I could probably call Shelby and-”

“Call her once you’re out of the city.” She surprised Parker by pulling him in for a hug. She took a deep breath and squeezed him tightly. “Stay safe, okay? I do care about you, Parker. I see something in you that I believed in anymore.”He was confused, to say the least, but he returned the hug. 

“I guess I’ll go?” he whispered when she loosened her grip on him. She nodded and so he grabbed his computer and jacket and headed out the door. 

“You’re a good man Parker. Maybe in another life things could have been different.” 

The sad smile she gave him would stick with him for a long time. 

 

Autumn was soaked to the bone by the time she reached Steve’s apartment, but she barely even noticed. Her anxiety spiked when she saw his door was slightly ajar. He wouldn’t leave it open like that, especially after Cib… She breathed in through her nose and let it out through her mouth before swinging the door open.

“Steven?” she called. No answer. “Steve are you there?” 

She heard a quiet thud from one of the back rooms. Knife in hand she went through the hallway, dreading the inevitable confrontation. James hadn’t answered any of her frantic calls on the way here. She supposed it was payback for ignoring Steve’s calls earlier. A day ago she wanted nothing more than to be proven right but now she’d give anything to be wrong. For Cib to be alive. For Sami Jo to not be on the other side of Steve’s bedroom door. Nonetheless, she pushed forward. 

She saw Steve, lying on the bed, completely still. Gunshot to the head, lipstick on his cheek. She swallowed hard and turned to see  _ her  _ sitting in a chair, waiting expectantly. 

“Autumn-”

“What the _ fuck  _ have you done?” Autumn asked, pointing the knife in Sami Jo’s direction. “They trusted you. God, I think Cib  _ loved _ you for Christ’s sake.”

“I know what this looks like-”

“It’s exactly what it looks like. You came into town, you sabotaged our heist by shooting Gavin, whos your friends fiance, you killed my friends and ruined my life. Did I miss anything?”

“You asked the wrong question.”

“What the fuck do you mean?” Autumn was beginning to lose the last shred of patience she had.

“You asked what I did. You know what happened. But you don’t know  _ why _ ,” Sami Jo explained. “I did Meg a favor. I’m doing all of us a favor. This is so much bigger than it seems. We’re going to take Los Santos back from the men that have kept us down.”

Autumn had a sinking feeling in her stomach. “We? I thought Little Red worked alone?”

“I did. But this is bigger than petty revenge. Women all over Los Santos have come together to turn the tables. Tired of our work getting devalued because of our gender, tired of losing the credit of our actions to the Suptics and Ramseys and Burns out there. Thus, the creation of the Piercing Red Wick. Did you really think I’d kill Gavin if Meg didn’t want me to? Do you think the police would’ve shown up so quickly if Lindsay hadn’t called them there? Not to mention eliminating Cow Chop-”

“Stop! Please... I don’t want to hear any more,” Autumn bit her lip to stop the tears that wanted to flow. 

“I take it you don’t want to join us,” Sami Jo said. 

“No. I’d never join you. This isn’t right,” she sniffed.

“That’s a shame. Barbara will be so disappointed. If you ever change your mind, you’ll always be welcomed. I should go,” she stood and Autumn just stood there motionless as she heard the sound of heels click all the way out of Steve’s apartment. She didn’t move from that spot for a long while after things had gone quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this as a Sugar Pine 7 story. I fully meant to flesh it out better than this when I began it but I've fully lost steam. I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't finished it somewhat though. Sorry that this is a short chapter and that its so fast paced and stuff. Sami Jo cares about Parker but not necessarily in a romantic way. Also uhh Mariel is the leader of the Piercing Red Wick and Barbara and Mariel are gay and dating in this universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Andie @marshmallowsweetheart, Tilley @Lifenotunderstood, and Bell @Sugarpinecrews for helping edit and proofread Ily and would die for u


End file.
